Prosta Droga
by Arianka
Summary: Cirdan odpływa na Zachód.


**Prosta Droga**

Czas elfów w Śródziemiu kończył się, każdy, kto miał oczy otwarte i nie był obojętny na wydarzenia świata, musiał to dostrzec. Każdy, nawet ten, kto oglądał go w formie znanej obecnie już tylko z zamierzchłych opowieści, także niknących powoli w ulotnej pamięci ludzi, do których teraz należało panowanie, których królestwa rozkwitały nową potęgą po wojnie. Śródziemie podnosiło się z ruin i zniszczeń, tym razem nie zmieniając całkowicie swego oblicza, jak niegdyś, gdy morze pochłonęło krainy Beleriandu, jak gdyby były one zbyt skażone, by mogły pozostać częścią powojennego świata.

W świecie tym jednak nie było już miejsca dla elfów. Ta era należała do ludzi.

Cirdan także to widział; w coraz to nowych grupach przybywających do Szarych Przystani, by wybrać się w podróż na Zachód. Słyszał to w krzyku mew i szumie fal, które przyzywały do Nieśmiertelnych Krain również tych, którzy mieli o nich jedynie mgliste pojęcie, którzy znali je z dawnych opowieści bardziej jako majak niż coś, w co się wierzy. Przystań powoli pustoszała, tak jak wyludniały się dawne królestwa Sindarów i niedobitków Noldorów. Kolejne statki szkutnika zabierały swych pasażerów w podróż bez powrotu.

W końcu i Budowniczy Okrętów usłyszał ten śpiew, który wcześniej wzywał innych wokół niego. Zbudował statek i wszedł na pokład, nie bez humoru stwierdzając, że zwlekał z tą wyprawą najdłużej spośród elfów. Pora i jemu wybrać się do Valinoru.

Podróż była długa, choć przyjemna i bez trudności. Statek sunął po spokojnych wodach, co wieczór płynąc na spotkanie zachodzącego słońca, za każdym razem niby to zbliżając się, lecz wciąż pozostając zbyt daleko, by można było schwycić Arienę. Z czasem jednak ponad radość i oczekiwanie zaczęła przebijać się monotonia, a później narastający niepokój. Choć mijały dni, woda i niebo stanowiły jedyne elementy krajobrazu, a cel nie majaczył nawet na horyzoncie.

Aż coś się zmieniło. W pierwszej chwili Cirdan, wywołany okrzykami spod pokładu, nie zorientował się, co widzi, lecz wkrótce jasnym się stało, że nie da się oszukać czujnych elfich oczu. Wzrok go nie mylił, to, co wzięli początkowo za wyspę, okazało się resztkami statku, wyniesienie kabiną, a uschnięty pień drzewa złamanym masztem. Budowniczy okrętów rozkazał zmienić kurs, podpłynęli tak blisko, jak tylko się dało, lecz czas zatarł nazwę, a wiatr i burze rozmyły kolory, tak że nawet sam wykonawca nie potrafił rozpoznać swojego dzieła.

Z ciężkimi sercami elfowie pożeglowali dalej, lecz wkrótce natrafili na kolejne szczątki, początkowo pojedyncze, aż w końcu płaską linię horyzontu łamało wiele martwych, pustych statków.

Cirdan stał na pokładzie i z rosnącą grozą obserwował wraki sterczące ze spokojnego morza, niektóre stare, ledwie wystające ponad powierzchnię, inne zupełnie świeże, z wciąż widocznymi zdobieniami i nazwami na popękanych, okaleczonych burtach. Toń wydawała się spokojna i głęboka, a jednak puste skorupy, będące dziełem jego rąk, unosiły się bezwładnie na powierzchni lub też tkwiły wyrzucone na mieliznę, choć elf był pewien, że nie zdradzieckie pułapki kryły się w wodzie przed żeglarzami aż do ostatniej chwili, aż było już za późno, by uniknąć katastrofy. I tak, jeden po drugim, jego statki pociągały na dno pasażerów, którzy mu zaufali.

Patrzył, aż w końcu musiał pogodzić się z tym, co widział.

Prosta Droga nie istniała. Valarowie nie wybaczali, niezależnie od upływu czasu. Okazali litość po Wojnie Gniewu, ale czy na pewno? Kto mógł być pewien, co stało się z tymi, którzy usłuchali wtedy wezwania Eonwego i popłynęli na zachód wraz ze zwycięską armią Valarów? Z pewnością nikt, kto pozostał w Śródziemiu. _Prosta Droga_ , to brzmiało jak kpina, okrutny żart tych, którzy nawet po stuleciach zamierzali ukarać krnąbrnych Noldorów, a wraz z nimi wszystkich elfów, którzy żyli w Śródziemiu. _Prosta_ , rzeczywiście. Jakaż mogła być krótsza droga do Błogosławionego Królestwa niż poprzez Sale Mandosa, z których, jak powiadano, żadna fea nie mogła wyjść bez uprzedniego uleczenia?

Nie było powrotu do domu. Statek, raz wprowadzony na tę drogę, nie pozwalał zmienić kursu i pożeglować na wschód ku bezpiecznym, znajomym wybrzeżom.

Na znak Cirdana żagle załopotały na wietrze. Srebrzysty statek pomknął po falach ku zachodzącemu słońcu.


End file.
